Runaway on the high seas
by easytoimagine
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a lady, a lady who can fight with a sword, bend an arrow to her will and helps Henrik, a young pirate, escape from the dungeons as well as the rest of his crew. They all run away into the night to the open ocean. What happens when Caroline meets Klaus, Henrik's older brother, will he be astounded by this blonde lioness and will sparks fly? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story please review and tell me what you think! :D**

"Why the hell is father, calling for me at this ungodly hour!" I say full of sarcasm as my mother leads me down the stair case away from Stefan's secret journals which I always read and hid from my seeing eyes. Stefan is my best friend, we practically grew up together until his father was hanged for a crime he didn't commit. Stefan and his brother Damon got involved with the wrong crowd, or so I thought, they became pirates and initially I was scared until I met Bonnie, a female pirate who I met a few times. Her and Damon got on like a house on fire and after they left she sent me letters on behalf of Stefan. My parents think she is a pen pal I met on my travels to the East Coast with Elena.

Elena is the daughter of the countess and the right hand man of Admiral Richard Lockwood. We've known each other since we were children and hosted tea parties together but whilst she was the typical girly princess as was expected of little girls in this day, I was the ferocious counterpart. Whilst she spent her time doing pretty plaits in her hair and arranging flowers I learnt how to put a sword to good use and strike a bulls eye with great precision. Matt Donovan, the local sword smith and my friend started teaching me once Katherine was taken during one of the pirate raids or that's what everyone thought.

In truth Kat had begged Stefan and Damon to take her away from the horrors of the small town and the raid had been set up by them and their fellow pirate mates. Bonnie had told me the details through a letter sent a few days after the incident but that didn't stop me from wanting to handle a sword and learn defensive moves that could very well aid me and surprise my attacker. We practised in secret and as my sword work got better I added flips, kicks and splits to wear Matt out and surprise him. Like I said I'm Elena's counterpart I guess.

Which is what lead me to this situation, like the many times before, my father has called me down at the early hours of the morning to introduce men to me which could possibly turn out to be my betrothed. I refused at every step coming up with various excuses when me and the man would be left alone to get to know each other. Some of the ones I used went along the lines of: 'I'm very ill and I won't make it to the wedding day therefore I suggest you find yourself a new wife', 'I'm unable to carry children so the line would cease to exist with you' and 'whilst I would be happy to marry you, I must inform you, as my nearly-betrothed that there is not a penny in my name' and all of them bought the excuses. My father was always fuming after the men withdrew their betrothal choice and rant at me for mere minutes before I was allowed to go back to my secret life. I didn't want a marriage to benefit society, I want an all-consuming love, an epic love which would have me set on fire just by a few glance or touches of his. However, my parents don't agree with my notion and believe that like their marriage I would learn to love the man. I scoff internally at the thoughts.

"Mother, please for the love of all that is holy, tell me what I think is about to happen won't happen!" I say in a resolute voice. She stops dead and spins but my reactions notice and I'm alert as my instincts start to buzz.

"Caroline, we have had this conversation numerous of times and you still don't seem to understand this. Whether you like it or not, this will be happening. I'm truly sorry about this my dear, but this will benefit you, it will help you progress in the way of the world. Now come along dear and hurry, heaven's forbid that you make up an excuse which is actually realistic." She turns back and briskly speeds away. I sign deeply and follow her since I really don't have a choice.

"Mother, who is the man this time?" I ask full of curiosity.

"Oh, dear, he's perfect, it's Tyler Lockwood, admiral Lockwood's son!" She says with a gleeful expression as I freeze like a statue. Tyler Lockwood, the man whore who is a snobbish pig, always threatening others with his power and status. Panic fills my body as I realise that no excuse will work this time, he wants me be his whore and that is all. As I'm processing this I realise that my mother has grasped my arm and is pulling me towards the chamber where Tyler and his parents may be stood as well as my father. As we get closer the double doors open and I compose myself and see Tyler turn round and run his eyes over my body undressing me. I vomit internally and shiver as his eyes leave a mark of disgust on me. The space between them and me decreases until I'm inside the room and I hear the doors close behind me.

I curtsy to the room as Tyler nods his head towards me a smiles sleazily, I stop myself from rolling my eyes as my father begins to talk.

"Ah, darling, I'd like you to meet Tyler Lockwood, your future husband." I look towards my father as he glares at me. I paint a false smile onto my face and turn my head back to face Tyler. Bracing myself with all the acting skills that I have I put on my best show.

"It's ;lovely to meet you Mr Lockwood." Tyler continues looking me up and down.

"I must say it's a pleasure to see you all the more." I want to scoff and beat him with a stick until he's black and blue with bruises rather than hear one more word from him or any crude remarks.

"Hmm" Is all I say going for the safe option rather than have my mouth run away with me.

"Well, seeing as you both have met and heard of each other I'd like to propose that the wedding happen in 3 days seeing as neither of them are getting younger and I want many little Lockwoods running around soon." Lady Lockwood says with a huge grin which Tyler mirrors. The need to vomit arises and I hold back and force a smile.

"Well seeing as that's settled how about a drink to toast the arrangement." I felt my blood boil as I watched the scene of my parents happily smiling with the Lockwoods and agreeing when I've had no say in it. I'm about to edge my way towards the door and run out when someone bangs on the door loudly.

"Enter!" My father shouts whilst putting his drink down followed by The elder Lockwood. The doors open and 2 guards walk in followed by another two who are dragging along a 14 year old boy covered in dirt and sea water as if he's just been fished out of the ocean. His face looks tired and my heart goes out to him. His eyes open and they are the colour of sapphire blue as his mouth curves into a tiny smile as he looks at me. His dimples poke out and my mouth curves into a smile until he is suddenly thrown to the floor by the guards . I step forward when my arm is grasped by Tyler and he pulls me back which I assume leaves red marks on it.

"What is this?" Richard Lockwood says in an authorative tone. The guards all salute.

"We're sorry admiral, but this boy is a pirate, he was caught trying to steal some bread from the market place and he has a triquetra tattoo on his forearm." I raise my head swiftly and locate the tattoo, it's the same tattoo which Stefan and Damon have and then it hits me, he must be part of their crew.

"Steal, that's not new to me, pirates all alike, they're animals waiting to be whipped into shape, if you know what I mean" Tyler says as he approaches the boy and grabs the whip from one of the guards. He grabs the boy and makes him stand in front of him. I look on in horror hoping that he won't do what I think he could.

"Shall I teach him a lesson, father?" He says with a curled lip. His father just smiles and nods at him. Tyler raises the whip.

"CRACK" The boy cries out and falls to his knees. My instincts run away with me and I run towards Tyler and pull his arm away.

"Stop it, he's just a boy, he didn't know!" Tyler glares at me furiously as his face begins to redden with anger. I step back and in a protective stance over the boy as he kneels on his knees and hands.

"Get out of the way, girl!" Tyler roars at me. As he raises the whip again. I remain in my stance.

"No!" I say in a resolute voice. He hands the guard the whip and walks towards me and grabs the back of my neck forcing me to look at the boy's tattoo.

"Are you blind girl or just born without a brain? He is part of the Triquetra, he deserves everything that he has coming to him!" I slam my head back with force into Tyler's nose, he releases me and realises that his nose is bleeding. He smacks me across my cheek and the force makes my head snap to the side as I feel a sharp sting when I realise that the pain isn't just from the force but from the ring which has ripped open the skin of my cheek and blood is flowing out.

"Guards, put him in the dungeons with the rest" Lord Lockwood orders and nods at my father before grasping Tyler's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"I shall see you soon William to discuss the arrangement, come along Carol." The Lockwoods leave the room as the guards pull the boy to his feet, whilst he's just staring at me as I stare back, dragging him out as well. I'm frozen on the spot as my mind finally catches up to the events that just played out. I slowly turn towards my parents as the tears fill my eyes. I look at my mother whose eyes mirror mine as she lets her eyes drag over my cheek. I lift my hand and lightly trace the injury and look down at my fingers which are covered in blood. I look at my father and narrow my eyes.

"Arrangement? There will be no wedding. I don't need an excuse, did you not just witness what just happened. He whipped a boy!" I say as my voice raises into a shout.

"He's a pirate, he deserved it" the man in front of me says as his face remains emotionless but I see his eyes swim with doubt.

"He's 14, a child who didn't deserve this! And what about me, did I deserve this!" I scream whilst glaring straight into his eyes.

"No"

"That's all you can say, no 'don't worry darling, I'll lock him up, I'll protect you', or I'll kill him if he raises a hand to you', just no. I'm not marrying that pig. He's vile and horrid!" I turn to run out of the room when a hand grasps my arm.

"You will marry him, I say so" he says

"Well I say no" I snarl back. His eyes flare but then soften once he looks over my face.

"Darling, you need to understand, this wedding will benefit you, us, our debts have reached a peak and this marriage can get us out." I couldn't believe it, my jaw dropped and I gasped. I pull my arm out of his hadn and step back.

"Our debt? This has nothing to do with me, the debt is all yours and if you think that you can just bargain me away to a man who will probably try to kill then you are sadly mistaken." I straighten my back as I say my next words. "You're supposed to protect me but instead you're sending me straight to the pits of hell all for some debt that you've acquired. You want to push me away, then consider it done. You are nothing to me. You are not my father. You are not the man that I looked up as I grew up. You are not the man who swore to protect me when I needed him from the age of 12. You are a cruel, viscous monster who makes deals with the devil at any price. You are nothing to me. A mere stranger." I say as I control the tears which are about to flood my eyes. "You are no one."

And with that I turn and run back to my room. They boy, whoever he is must be a friend of Stefan's I think as I try to clean my cheek and compose myself. It takes a couple of minutes but the cut is clean and doesn't look as bad as it did before. I cover it with soothing herbs for a few more minutes and then lightly place cream on it to make it less noticeable, the house nurse, Meredith had taught me about herbs and lotions as I grew up to prepare me to take care of my family. She had praised me on my advanced knowledge of health and cures. I try my best to hide the cut but I can still make it out.

I need to help him, the boy who is only a child and a friend of a friend's, I need to help him and I will. And the rest of the people who are trapped in the dungeons. I start planning the escape, their escape and mine. I won't be staying in this hell hole any longer, I rather die now than have to wait for certain death but I won't go down without fighting.

Night had fallen and my plan was ready to be carried out. I had reappeared in front of my parents and put on my act of playing the dutiful daughter and agreed to the marriage but I still reacted with ice towards the man that I had known to be my father. My mother decided to ignore me to spite me and I felt relief that I wouldn't be spending another day in this house.

I had visited Matt and told him everything that happened and asked him for my trusted sword, bow and arrow as well as the snake arm ring which I adored as a keepsake of his.

After that I went to the guards and apologized for the behaviour that they witnessed, I pickpocketed the keys to the dungeons and the key to the _Hummingbird _the ship that I had received for my 16th birthday which I had aptly named. It would be a tough job but I could sail it and maybe even recruit some of the pirates from the dungeons.

I dressed in breaches and a linen shirt which I wore whenever I was sharpening up my sword skills. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. I glanced into the mirror as I pulled my sword around my waist and put on the arm ring as well as placing my bow and arrow in my back with food, water, Stefan's journals and Bonnie's letters. I pulled on a dark cloak and then decided to hide in the shadows of the castle as I made my way to the dungeons.

I entered and could hear people murmuring and others snoring. I held a flame torch in one hand with the keys in the other.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I say as I raise the sleeping and they blink against the light in my hand. Their murmurs grow louder when I realise that there are about 40 to 50 people there, men, women and even children.

"Shh, please you all need to be quiet otherwise the guards will wake." I say as loud as I can to draw the attention of the people without raising the sleeping guards outside to whom I had slipped a little chloroform in their food.

"Who are you?" Various people whisper.

"My name is Caroline, I'm going to get you all out of here, but you all have to remain quiet and calm. There is a boat called the _Hummingbird_ at the docks waiting for us, I'm trying to get away from here and I need a crew, I also now of the Lockwoods cruelty which I can't stand so I'm helping you all survive. If you don't want to be part of my crew then fine but please get away as soon as you can and very far away so they can't capture any of you again." I plead with them and look around when I spot the boy I saw before. I approach him.

"I remember you, you tried to stop Lockwood from hitting me." He says to me. I smile and nod quickly.

"Yes, I'm Caroline, what's your name?"

"Henrik, Henrik Mikaelson." He says.

"Do you know of some people calles Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett or Katherine Pierce?" I ask. People start to murmur again.

"Yes, they're part of our crew, how do you know them?"

"They're my friends, wait, so you all are part of the same crew?" They all nod whilst Henrik speaks.

"Yes, the navy caught us as we were retrieving goods from the island." His eyes fill with tears.

"Don't worry I'm getting you all out of here, but I need to know who will join me" I ask pleadingly. They all stare at me. Henrik raises his hand and other follow him until everyone has their arms in the air. I smile and nod.

"Thank you" I say as I start unlocking the jail cells. They start rushing out quietly.

"No thank you Caroline" I hear them whisper back to me.

"They ship is ready at the docks make your way there as fast as you can and board it, there will be food and clothes readily available but just get on there. Ok?" They all smile and nod.

"Ok, ready…set…go!" I shout as I grab Henrik's hand and pull him with me as everyone starts to run out of the dungeons, the castle, down the streets taking food and items they pick up along the way. We're nearly there when the alarm is raised which notifies us that they figured it out. We all push faster and keep running. The docks are right in front of us and so is my beautiful ship. Ladders have been placed on various points around the ship so that everyone can get on. People don't hesitate to climb and rush aboard like me and Henrik. I run towards the wheel of the boat and turn it and we start drifting out towards the open seas. I tell a man to take charge of the wheel as I look over the edge of the boat and we hoist the ladder up. I turn and overlook the crew, my crew as they grab food and water as well as clothes. I turn to face the island where I grew up.

"We're free, thank you" I hear Henrik whisper beside me.

"We're free…we're all free" I say breathlessly as he gently places his hand in mine and smiles at me as I smile back. I lean the side of my head on top of his and pull him into a comforting hug.

"We're all free" I whisper as I watch the island disappear and be replaced by the vast ocean.

Until I spot a ship in the distant horizon. With a triquetra symbol on their flag. My mouth curves into a smile as I think of my friends._ 'We are free'_


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is really long. Please remember to review. Hope you enjoy :D

"**We're free, thank you" I hear Henrik whisper beside me.**

"**We're free…we're all free" I say breathlessly as he gently places his hand in mine and smiles at me as I smile back. I lean the side of my head on top of his and pull him into a comforting hug.**

"**We're all free" I whisper as I watch the island disappear and be replaced by the vast ocean. **

**Until I spot a ship in the distant horizon. With a Triquetra symbol on their flag. My mouth curves into a smile as I think of my friends.**_** 'We are free'**_

I continue looking out towards sea when my hand draws across Henrik's back an I feel the torn seams of the shirt and dried blood begin to flake off. I pull myself away from him and look at his back, the whipped flesh had been ripped apart and blood was still slowly dripping out.

"Come with me Rik." He looks confused at the nickname.

"Rik?"

"Well, you're my friend and all my friends get a nickname, but I'll tell you some later, first let me clean your back and then put on some clean clothes." He nods and smiles and I lead him into the captain's chamber, now my chamber.

"Sit in the chair. Henrik, how did you end up being a pirate?" I ask quietly as I move to grab some herbs and lotions which were stored in the cabinets around the room.

"I was born in England, my father he…he was malicious. He used to beat my brother, Nik, everyday whilst my mother didn't stop him she just used to leave the house and takes us with her. I tried to help Nik after my father hurt him and once I tried to pull him away when he had continued to kick Nik until he couldn't stand and was just lying on the floor. But Mikael, my father, he just pushed me back and started to hit me as well. I was 8 at the time and I thought that he was going to kill me. My other brothers Elijah, Kol and Finn were at home and they pulled Mikael back from me. After that Mikael started trying to hit all of us and if my sister, Rebekah, got in the way he wouldn't hesitate to take his anger out on her. We had planned to all run away together when we got enough money for ourselves. My brothers all got jobs and Mikael started to spend most of his days away from the house on business. He left for an entire month and everything was good, our lives were the best ever, until he came back."

I had started cleaning his back and applied some lotion to seal it and prevent it reopening. My eyes had started to fill with tears as I listened to his story and I wanted to kill Mikael, whoever this monster was, he wouldn't be able to hurt Henrik again.

"When he came back, he angry all the time and the beatings started to begin again but this time it was usually Nik who was receiving them. 5 days after Mikael came back, we'd had enough, the same night we planned to run away using Elijah's ship which he had had prepared. Once Mikael and Esther were both asleep, we packed our stuff and headed towards the _Triquetra, _our family boat. At first I was scared, scared of not knowing what was going to come and scared of the never ending vast oceans but now they're my home, my safety. I don't regret becoming a pirate, it's the best thing that has happened to me. I'm free to live my life how I choose with my friends and family."

"I understand, I ran because my father had arranged for me to marry a man called Tyler Lockwood, the monster who whipped you, I refused and my father…he…my father hit me across my cheek." Rik looked at my cheek and noticed the faint cut which I had tried to conceal.

"Even with the scar you still look beautiful Caroline."

"Thank you Rik, but please call me Care, we're friend right." I say as I finish up covering his wound and hand him a clean shirt which had belonged to one of the previous crew members who used to be on this ship.

"Talking about friends, how do you know about Stefan Salvatore?" he eyes me curiously.

"Me and him grew up together, we were best friends, like brother and sister and I also know his brother Damon, I can't say I was as close to him as Stefan but he was like a brother. When their father was hanged for a crime he didn't commit, Stefan and Damon left and became pirates…"

"I remember I met them in the local pub, a couple of days after it happened, Niklaus and Stefan started talking and invited them to join us. Stefan talked about you, he said that his blonde sister would kick his ass and hunt them down if they left with us, it was very amusing watching 2 grown men be frightened of a mere girl." He laughed as I started giggling along with him.

"They both should have been very scared, I would have run a sword through them." I say confidently holding my head high trying to conceal a smile but failing badly.

"You can wield a sword?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Of course I can, I can also make an arrow fly and win in hand-to-hand combat." I say proudly.

"No, way…really…no…prove it!" I smile as I lead him outside where the rest of the now clean crew are eating and talking. I walk down the steps to the deck where I grab a sword and hand it to Henrik, whilst I take my sword from my waist and raise it to him. "Just so you know I'm an excellent swordsman, only 5th best on board."

"5th?"

"My siblings are begrudgingly better but only marginally." He says as we circle each other, the rest of the crew start paying attention to us as we continue this. He lifts his sword minutely telling me that he's about to strike and he proves me right as he swings at me, I lift my sword and our blades clash, we part and our swords enter a complex sequence of dancing, weaving in and out, clashing and parting. As we continue we move around each other, twisting and turning our bodies to accommodate the dance, to make it spark and collide, raise the pitch and lower it until an opening arrives and my sword flicks its counterpart from Rik's hand causing him to lose his grip and letting the sword fly to the floor. I point my sword to his neck.

"Well?" Rik lowers his hands from his surrender and smiles.

"Impressive."

"I believe I was right?"

"Right?"

"Stefan and Damon had every right to fear me."

"Absolutely!" We laugh as the rest of the crew clap around us. I turn to look at them, smile and bow causing all of them to laugh.

"Are Bonnie Bennett or Katherine Pierce part of your crew?"

"Yeah! You know them as well?"

"Like Stefan, Katherine grew up with us and then asked Stefan to take her away so that she wouldn't have to live a restricted life upheld by status. She didn't tell what she was planning, instead her and Stefan had planned a fake kidnapping and –"

"Brought her to the ship to become a pirate. Yeah I remember, she's a great pickpocketer and has an awesome right hook. Her and my brother Elijah are together and-"

"What?! She has a boyfriend and she didn't tell me!"

"Don't take it personally, they kept it a secret for 6 months before Elijah told us." I nod hesitantly.

"Is she ok, does he treat her right?"

"Elijah is the most noble one of us all, he treats her like a queen and even then she is still a cunning and sly girl." I laugh uncontrollably.

"That's my Kat, feisty as ever!"

"What about Bonnie?"

"I met her a couple of times after Stefan and Damon had left, she passed along letters from the docks so she used to tell me how they were. She went back to the ship didn't she?"

"Yeah, she only returned to land when she found out her grams was ill and then when it was over she came back on board." Henrik looks over my shoulder and starts smiling brightly. I turn and look into the distance as I see the Triquetra ship approaching us from afar.

"Let's make our entrance shall we?" I say smiling slyly at Rik he glance back at me a smirks. "HOIST THE COLOURS!" I shout as men hoist up the hummingbird flag. I run back to the cabin, previously owned by my father as the captain of the ship, and grab the captain's hat and place it on my head as my loose hair setlles beneath it. I dash back outside and spin the wheel pointing towards the Triquetra. "SAILS UP MEN!" The sails flap open and become taunt against the wind to carry us to our destination. Rik runs up to me and takes my telescope and lifts it to his eye as he watches the ship on the horizon.

"Time to meet the family, I guess?!"

"Yep, and we'll definatly make a marvellous entrance.

"Oh most certainly."

"How did you and the crew get captured?" Henrik signs deeply.

"We were on one of the pirate islands planning to break out my sister, Rebekah, she had been captured by the captain of the Hunter, Alexander, we planned a heist to get her out of there. It started of alright, until a man spotted my Triquetra on my arm. The alarms were raised and soldiers had surrounded m and part of the crew. The rest had to run but my siblings refused. They tried to fight off the soldiers but there were too many, we made a promise to each other that if one of us were to be captured then the rest would let us be taken to a stable island and then they would come and break us out. I'm guessing by the fact that the ship is heading towards us and to the island that they were planning to get us out tonight but because of you there won't be any need. Thank you again, I don't know how long the guards would have kept us alive until execution."

"Rik, you don't have to thank me, I wouldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed, it happened before with Stefan and Damon's father and I just stood there, to this day I still feel guilty, I wasn't going to have any more blood innocent blood on my hands." I say resolutely as we near the Triquetra.

"Care, you were only 15 when that happened, you couldn't have stopped it." I smile sadly.

"You're right, but that doesn't make me feel any less bad about what happened…take the wheel for a minute Rik, I just got to talk to the crew." I make me way towards the crew. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention!" I shout as everyone turns to face me. "Once the Triquetra reaches us, you will have a choice to make, stay on the Hummingbird or return to the Triquetra, but know that whatever choice you make I will not force you, you will be welcomed back on board the Hummingbird at any time. Also, many of you don't have any swords, so please take one from the hull and keep it with you at all times" I smile and turn away when I hear a voice.

"Sorry, cap'n, but I don't know how to use a sword" I turn to face the woman.

"I could teach you if you like, what's your name?"

"Lexi, Lexi Branson. I overheard you talking about Stefan?"

"Yeah, he's my friend."

"Oh yeah, wait you're _the _Caroline, Caroline Forbes?" I nod with confusion.

"You're famous on the Triquetra, Stefan, Damon, Katherine and Bonnie always talk about you." My cheeks flush red and I lower my head. "All good things by the way, how you're feisty and don't take any shit from anyone. It's an honour to meet you." Some of the crew start coming closer to us and whispering my name. I look at Lexi and see her eyes glaze over with emotion…love?

"You and Stefan are together, right?" She looks at me shocked

"How…?"

"I can see it in your eyes, you seem good for him, does he still do that broody Tuesday thing?' She starts laughing and nods as well as some of the other crew members. Two teenagers approach us, the girl with long curly chestnut hair tied back into a ponytail and the boy with light brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Stefan? Oh he's always broody, but know that you mention it, he seems more broody on Tuesdays than on the other days. Sorry, captain, I'm Davina and this is Josh" the girl says as she nudges the boy.

"Hey Henrik" Josh call Rik down as he passes the wheel over to another crew member. "You know Stefan always being broody isn't he?" Henrik nods along.

"Yeah, hopefully with all of us back, Lexi and Care, we might just be able to turn his frown upside down." I start giggling like the others and then compose myself.

"Wait, Lexi how about both me and Henrik teach you how to wield a sword."

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Can you teach us as well?" Josh says and I nod.

"Anyone else?" Some of the crew members approach us.

"I'm Rose" A girl with a pixie haircut says as she lifts her sword and turns it in circles.

"Calm down Rose, we ain't going to battle right now." Henrik says as he lowers Rose's sword for her.

"Oh, I know but I could give the beginners some hints and tips on how to use their allure to weaken the opponent." She smiles slyly and winks at me.

"Oh, I like your style, very sly" I say as she smiles at me.

"Why thank you cap'n Forbes."

"Ok, let's get started, grab a sword and find a partner. I want one of you to swing at your partner whilst the other continues to block and then swap place. Continue this until you've mastered the art of wielding your sword and feeling comfortable with it. Then add some tricks, try to counter move your opponent and disarm them. Me, Henrik and Rose will come round and help you." The crew follow my instructions and begin. I walk around adjusting their posture, their grip on the sword and the angle of the swing as the others do the same. I look at my pocket watch and notice an hour has passed since we've started training and only 20 minutes are left until we reach the Triquetra.

"Ok, everyone, attach your swords to your waists and get some food, we'll be reaching the Triquetra in 20 minutes!" Everyone follows and gets some bread and beer from the stocks underneath the deck.

"So what happens when we reach the other?" I hear Rik ask me.

"Like I said before, you all have a choice, stay here or go to the Triquetra."

"What about you?" I sign

"I'll stay with my ship, the Hummingbird is my ship, my father gave her to me and she is the most trustworthy ship that I know of, I won't abandon her."

"I'll stay with you" I hear Rose say, "I don't have anyone on the Triquetra, my brother died in battle and I think I might like a change of scene."

"Yeah, me too." Josh says.

"And me." Davina also says.

"Thank you guys, I should really ask the others what they want to do." I push myself away from the side and walk up to the helm of the ship.

"Listen up men and women. Those who wish to stay on the Hummingbird, please raise your hands." 15 men and 4 women as well as 5 children raise their hands. "Those who would like to go back to the Triquetra, raise your hands." 18 men, 3 women, including Lexi, and 3 children raise their hands. "Thank you." I nod and walk back towards Rik. We overlook the ocean and the Triquetra is only a few yards away from the Hummingbird. I can see the crew on other ship come closer to the sides and stand tall at the helm looking over at us.

"Here we go" I say as the Hummingbird sails are lowered and we halt, movements mirrored by the Triquetra. I approach the opening of the side as the ship lines up to us. A man dressed in a loose cotton shirt and dark brown breeches with chestnut brown hair puts a plank between the ships, allowing entrance to one another. I walk towards the plank and cross onto the ship.

"Who are you?" The man asks as he holds onto the hilt of the sword tight, preparing to swing his sword.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes, Captain of the Hummingbird." I say confidently as more Triquetra men and women approach us.

"Forbes, daughter of William Forbes!" He unleashes his sword and swings it at me, I'm ready for his strike and block. We enter a dance like the one with Henrik. His movements are swift and I use my small frame to dodge him and trick him to swing to my right which opens him up to my sword to twist around his sword and fling it away from his arm as I swing my foot under his legs causing him to fall backwards onto the deck. The rest of the crew watch on and grasp their swords but make no choice to move. I raise my sword to the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Do you concede?" I ask in a resolute voice.

'Clap, Clap, Clap' I hear and glance at a man making his way towards us.

"Well, well brother, your reputation has officially been tarnished by none other than a Forbes woman. I must say that I'm impressed by your ability to wield a sword love." I ignore him and keep my eyes on the fallen man.

"Do you concede?" I say again as he nods and smirks. I lower my sword and look around to see the their crew standing around me. I turn to the man who was clapping and I study him. Blue eyes, dimples, blonde hair. This must be Niklaus, Henrik's brother. I'm about to speak when I see him glance over my shoulder and the slight reflection of a man about to strike me with his sword in the brass plate hung above the captain's chamber. I turn swiftly and place my sword against his neck .He flinches as he feels the coldness of the blade and then lowers his own sword.

"Who are you?"

"Miss Forbes, if you'd care to put your sword down for a minute then maybe we'd be able to have a nice talk." I hear a smooth voice say, I glance to the left of Niklaus and see another man standing there. This must be the noble one, Elijah.

"Tell that to your crew and maybe, just maybe I'll take you up on that chat."

"You have my word that you won't come to any harm by the crew members, now, the sword?"" I lower my blade and let the man go.

"What business does a Forbes girl have on the Triquetra?" Another crew member says as who he runs his eyes over my body. Even though they are men's clothing, they do nothing to hide the curves of my body.

"Forget that, better question, did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" he says with a giant grin as everyone else rolls their eyes.

"Did it hurt when they kicked your ass out of hell?" I retort as the crew members 'ooooh'

"Feisty, I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" he laughs and I roll my eyes. The cocky one so he must be Kol. That just leaves Finn and Rebekah. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a blonde girl and a tall man proceed down the steps to the deck.

"Who the hell is she Nik?" Nik? This must be Rebekah and that means the man is probably Finn.

"This is Caroline Forbes, sister, the captain of the Hummingbird." Elijah answers for him as Niklaus continues to stare at me and is joined by another man with chocolate brown skin and honey eyes.

"Forbes? What the hell is a Forbes doing here, and why the hell is she still alive, are we using her as leverage for Henrik?"

"Actually, she boarded the ship freely." Rebekah is stunned.

"What?"

"I boarded the ship freely and you won't need any leverage to get Henrik back or the rest of your crew." I say as I stare straight into Niklaus' deep blue eyes. He lifts his eyebrows. Rebekah charges at me with fists flying and I put my sword away as I block and dodge her hits.

"Now, now Carebear, don't scar Bekah's skin, that's my job!" I hear Katherine's voice. I drop Rebekah on the floor and turn to see Kat standing at the helm of the ship in men's clothing and a sword in her hand.

"Still vicious as ever Kitty Kat!" I shout back as she jumps to deck and approaches me.

"And don't you forget it." I giggle and she throws herself at me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Katerina, do you know her?" I hear Elijah ask.

"Of course, she's my best friend, ain't that right Carebear."

"Definatly Kat."

"What the hell are you doing here, and do you know Henrik?"

"Before I say anything, let me guess." I turn back to face the Mikaelsons. I point to each individual starting with Rebekah. "You must be Rebekah, you're Kol, you're Elijah, you're Finn which means that you're Niklaus"

"How do you know our names?"

"Caroline?" I hear Stefan's voice. He appears behind Niklaus followed by Damon and Bonnie. "How?"

"The short version? I ran from my father, and I brought some friends along, I hope you don't mind." I approach the side of the ship and let out a loud whistle signalling my crew. The crew members appear and Henrik is the first to start making his way over to the Triquetra. Everyone gasps as the others make their way across the plank.

"Henrik?" I hear several people whisper and Henrik runs into Niklaus' arms as the rest of the family surround him.

"Henrik, how are you here?" Niklaus says as he hugs him tight.

"Caroline got us all out, she took us away from the prison and we sailed to you. She's amazing Nik, she knows how to wield a sword, make an arrow fly and hand to hand combat" he says excitedly and blush when everyone turns to me.

"Well, love, we owe you a great deal, name your price."

"Oh, I don't want anything." He looks at me shocked but composes himself.

"Well love as you already know I'm Niklaus but you can call me Klaus." I nod as he reaches for my hand and pulls it up to place a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Seriously, she's amazing, Stefan you were right, she's awesome." Lexi says as she runs to Stefan and they embrace.

"Oh, wait, one more thing." Klaus lifts his eyebrow.

"Yes love?" I walk in between Katherine and Stefan and turn so we're all facing the crew. I smile at them and then I slap the back of Stefan and Kat's heads.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Kat asks.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because neither of you mentioned the tiny detail that you both were in committed relationships!" Everyone sniggers.

"We have a good reason." I raise my eyebrows awaiting their answer.

"Well?"

"Care, we didn't tell you because you would have been planning June weddings!" I splutter.

"What?! Of course I wouldn't, it's like neither of you know me. I wouldn't have been planning any weddings because my time would have been better spent interrogating Lexi and Elijah and then kicking their asses until they gave me their words that you wouldn't be hurt!"

"And that as well." Stefan says and we laugh. "But look where you are now, the girl who was scared of pirates is now the master of them."

"I'm no such thing, I'm just the captain of the Hummingbird." I say as I blush.

"And the daughter of William Forbes, the man who advises Richard Lockwood the best way to kill pirates." Everyone quietens down as a girl with wavy brown hair approaches me.

"Hayley, that's enough." Elijah says as Katherine just smirks at me and holds Elijah back. Her eyes tell me to rip her apart and that's probably what I'll do.

"Amateurs aren't captains. We don't even know anything about each other and you all just want me to accept her being on board!" she shouts at me. I analyse her movements and her demeanour.

"Problem?"

"Yes, we don't know a thing about each other!"

"Hayley stop it!" Henrik says as he stand in front of me trying to shield me.

"I know you're a battle nurse, and you were invalided home from the Augustine. You've got a brother worried about you, but you won't go to him for help, because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife, and I know your captain thinks you have carpel tunnel syndrome, quite correctly, I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?"

Hayley's jaw drops open as everyone turns to face me with stunned expressions.

"How…?" Katherine, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie all smirk at their expressions.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, Carebear is a fantastic deducer" Kat says to the crew as some of them compose themselves and the rest just continue their non-existent movements.

"Now shall we move this along?" I say bored as I turn back to look at my ship.

"No, wait, how did you know all that?" Klaus says as he gently takes hold of my wrist to prevent me leaving the ship.

"I didn't know. I saw." I turn back to Hayley and start to come closer to her. "Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. But your conversation as you stood on the deck when I came over the ship said trained at Bart's, so battle nurse. Obvious. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists: you've been abroad but not sunbathing. The hand is really bad when you wield a sword, but you don't let go of your sword when you rest, like you've forgotten about it, so there's at least some carpel tunnel syndrome. That says the original circumstances of the injury were probably traumatic: wounded in action, then. Wounded in action on board a ship, suntan, a ship usually sailing in the southern hemisphere: Augustine ship.

"My brother?"

"Your sword—it's expensive, the hilt is made of brass, a rare metal. But you're shirt had minute holes in it, you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift, then. Scratches on the hilt—not one, many over time. It's been used over and over again. The girl standing before me wouldn't treat her one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. The next bit's easy, you know it already."

"The engraving?"

"Jonathan Marshall : clearly a family member who's given you his old sword. Not your father, this is a young man's blade. Could be a cousin, but you're a battle nurse who can't find a place to settle down. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Eliza: who's Eliza? Three kisses says a romantic attachment. Expensive hilt says wife, not occasional whore. Must've given it to him recently; this blade's only six months old. Marriage in trouble, then—six months on, and already he's giving it away? If she'd left him, he would've kept it. People do, sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it—he left her. He gave the sword to you, that says he wants you to stay safe and look after yourself. You're looking for a place to settle and you're not going to your brother for help? That says you've got problems with him. Maybe his wife was your best friend and he let you down, maybe you don't like his drinking."

"How can you possibly know about the drinking?"

"Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Top of the blade: tiny little scuff marks around the edge. Every night he leans the blade against the wall but his hands are shaky. You never see those marks on a sober man's sword, never see a drunk's without them. There you go, you see? You were right" She looks confused

"I was right? Right about what?"

"Amateurs aren't captains." I say resolutely as I look towards the sky and see the sun move behind the clouds darkening the waters.

"That. Was. Amazing" Klaus whispers to me.

"You think so?"

"Definatly, you are _quite _extraordinary." I turn to him and see him staring into my eyes. The connection lasts for a couple of seconds when Henrik breaks it for us.

"Care, why didn't you say that you could…could do that?"

"Rik, all I did was observe, nothing much to it I suppose" I say as I shrug

"Either way, you are fabulous sweetheart. I've got a proposition for you?" I narrow my eyes. "Join my crew, become part of the Triquetra." He says as his lips are inches away and his sapphire blue eyes bore into mine. "Stay here" he murmurs.

_Great going Care. As if you couldn't have face any more dangers. Now the captain of the Triquetra is propositioning you. Number one tip, don't get yourself killed, whatever the answer is._


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy it and please review :D

"**Care, why didn't you say that you could…could do that?"**

"**Rik, all I did was observe, nothing much to it I suppose" I say as I shrug**

"**Either way, you are fabulous sweetheart. I've got a proposition for you?" I narrow my eyes. "Join my crew, become part of the Triquetra." He says as his lips are inches away and his sapphire blue eyes bore into mine. "Stay here" he murmurs.**

_**Great going Care. As if you couldn't have face any more dangers. Now the captain of the Triquetra is propositioning you. Number one tip, don't get yourself killed, whatever the answer is.**_

"Stay here? On your ship?" he nods and smirks as I hear the crew start to murmur. "No" I shake my head and move away from him. His eyes narrow and I look at my friends who are already staying on the ship. "I'm sorry, but I won't be staying, I only came to return your crew and now I'm going to sail my ship, the _Hummingbird_."

"Well, it seems you've got a problem then, you have no crew."

"Actually, some of the people I rescued have agreed to stay on my ship and become my crew." He steps forward wanting to seem intimidating.

"Have they now?" he murmurs as he stares straight into my eyes.

"Nik, let it go, they have a right to choose where they want to go." Stefan steps in between us and puts his hand on Klaus' chest to steady him on the spot.

"Do you really have to go…?" I hear Henrik whisper and I see him pouting with innocent eyes. I nod.

"If I stayed here, what would happen to my ship?" Henrik's face brightens up.

"What if you brought t along and sailed beside us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I think Henrik is trying to say is that you continue to be the captain of the Hummingbird and sail the same course as us or one of us come on board your ship and sail it for you."

"It's a good idea Caroline. We could use another ship, the extra space since this crew is really big." I look at Klaus and his tense jaw has relaxed and he looks at me waiting for my answer as are the others. Henrik continues to pout as does Kat.

"Ok…but I get to choose who sails it and you will let me help decide which route we take and let me know if there are any attacks. Deal?" I hold out my hand to Klaus since he's the captain. He raises his eyebrow and purses his lips.

"Fine but I'm the one who sails the Hummingbird." His lips raise into a devious smirk and I glare at him in return as the crew start talking about his choice.

"Why you?"

"Why not?

"Because you're a pompous ass and I probably won't be able to resist killing you." I smile at him innocently as he grins back.

"Aww, it's nice to know that you care."

"Oh of course I do, I'd like to spare myself from the tedious 20 minute lecture that I'd get from broody Stefan once I've done the deed." His smile drops.

"If you weren't a girl, I'd run a sword through you right now." He snarls.

"And if you weren't a girl, I'd do the same."

"Come on guys, let's cool things down." Stefan says as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh come on Stef, it's just getting interesting, a girl who can finally take on Nik!" Kol shouts out making Stefan roll his eyes and leaving me and Klaus to continue to glare at each other.

"Come on Care, it'll be fun, sailing the seas together, and if Nik annoys you, leave him to me." Rik says as he steps in front of me and pouts again. I glance at the others and let out a deep breath.

"Fine, but if Klaus annoys me then I have permission to throw him overboard?" I ask innocently.

"No" Stefan, Elijah, Lexi and Rik say exasperatedly

"Go ahead darling" Kol says as he takes a swig from his beer bottle.

"Yes!" I hear Kat, Bonnie, Rebekah, Damon and Rose shout.

"Sorry, _love,_ 6 against 4, you should sleep with one eye open" I tease him as he tries to hide a smile.

"I don't think we'll get much sleeping done if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows and lets out a salacious smirk as he steps in front of me and moves in close.

"No funny business!" Klaus opens his mouth and holds his hand over his chest in fake shock.

"Oh love, I'm hurt, I was thinking about having a sword fight and talking but you seem to have naughty thoughts running round your mind sweetheart." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this clear, shall we, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Whatever you say, Caroline" he rolls my name with his rich accent and glances down at my lips and back to my eyes.

"And another thing…" I make my breath hit his lips and draw him in further as the crew watch on at the scene, "you have no idea how _naughty _my thoughts are _Niklaus_." I smile seductively and walk backwards and throw him a wink as he stands stunned looking on at me as do the others. Damon, Katherine and Kol are the only ones laughing as the others look shell shocked at my stunt. "I must say it's been a _pleasure_ Klaus." I run my tongue over my lips to tempt him and his eyes darken in lust. "But I must return to my ship. _Au revoir amore" _Blow him a kiss and swing my sword around in circles as I giggle and walk over to the Hummingbird.

"Damn Care, you certainly know how to kill 'em" I hear Kat shout after me. I turn back round once I'm on my ship and lower my captain's hat and curtsy at the others.

"And don't you forget it Kitty Kat." Putting my hat back on I place my sword at my waist. "Well, come along, Klaus, I thought you were supposed to be steering the ship or can't you keep up! Oh and by the way, if you damage her, I will cut of your manhood and shove it down your throat!" I laugh out loud as the wind picks up and Klaus smirks and puts on his hat, grabbing his sword, he makes his way over the plank.

"One more thing sweetheart…I'll be renaming the ship…the _Hummingbird_ will now be known as the _Hybrid!"_ My face fell and my laughter stopped as I looked at his devil's smirk and sapphire blue eyes.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!"

"Afraid not, sweetheart, I'm the one in charge, I'm the one who names the ship." He holds onto the hilt of the sword.

"Over my dead body!" I shout as I raise my sword at him.


	4. Author's note

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**"Let's get this clear, shall we, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."**

**"Whatever you say, Caroline" he rolls my name with his rich accent and glances down at my lips and back to my eyes.**

**"And another thing…" I make my breath hit his lips and draw him in further as the crew watch on at the scene, "you have no idea how _naughty _my thoughts are _Niklaus_." I smile seductively and walk backwards and throw him a wink as he stands stunned looking on at me as do the others. Damon, Katherine and Kol are the only ones laughing as the others look shell shocked at my stunt. "I must say it's been a _pleasure_ Klaus." I run my tongue over my lips to tempt him and his eyes darken in lust. "But I must return to my ship. _Au revoir amore" _Blow him a kiss and swing my sword around in circles as I giggle and walk over to the Hummingbird.**

**"Damn Care, you certainly know how to kill 'em" I hear Kat shout after me. I turn back round once I'm on my ship and lower my captain's hat and curtsy at the others.**

**"And don't you forget it Kitty Kat." Putting my hat back on I place my sword at my waist. "Well, come along, Klaus, I thought you were supposed to be steering the ship or can't you keep up! Oh and by the way, if you damage her, I will cut of your manhood and shove it down your throat!" I laugh out loud as the wind picks up and Klaus smirks and puts on his hat, grabbing his sword, he makes his way over the plank.**

**"One more thing sweetheart…I'll be renaming the ship…the _Hummingbird_ will now be known as the _Hybrid!"_ My face fell and my laughter stopped as I looked at his devil's smirk and sapphire blue eyes.**

**"You've got to be freaking kidding me!"**

**"Afraid not, sweetheart, I'm the one in charge, I'm the one who names the ship." He holds onto the hilt of the sword.**

**"Over my dead body!" I shout as I raise my sword at him.**

Smirking, he pulls out his sword and slowly walks towards me. "Sweetheart, I suggest you yield before we even start. We both know that I'll win this. The ship will be named the Hybrid." he says as both crews start surrounding us.

"Caroline, I wouldn't do that." Stefan says hesitantly knowing Klaus' skill.

"One thing you should never do, don't underestimate me." I slowly walk towards Klaus and we stop a metre away from each other. I look into his eyes as he gets ready too strike.

"Love, I don't want to hurt you."

"Too bad I don't feel the same." I smirk as his smile drops and he purses his lips.

"Come on Care, kick his ass!" Kat shouts and my smile widens.

"First one to drop to the floor with no sword wins" Elijah's voice booms across.

_Always keep your eyes on your opponents. The eyes never lie Caroline._ I can hear Matt's voice in my head guiding me. I take a deep breath and catch Klaus' eyes flick to the left and I raise my sword to block his attack as he tries to strike my left side. I smile at him as he lowers his sword and we begin to circle each other. Silence fills the air as the crew follow our movements with their eyes. His eyes flick to the left again and he strikes, I block again and counterattack on his right side, slicing his shirt. He narrows his eyes at me and I wink at him.

"Come on Nik, are you going to let a girl show you up?!" Kol shouts causing Klaus to lose focus and me to strike his left side but he regains composure and blocks my attack and rolls his eyes as if what I did was obvious. He counterattacks and slices my shirt at my stomach. The cut is angled from left to right and I realise his swing is more precise and powerful with his right hand. I spin around so that I'm just behind his sword so that he has to turn slightly, I attack and repeatedly slash my sword across from his back to his front on his right so that he has to switch his hands. He fights back an gets in two slashes to the fabric covering my shoulders so that the shirt hangs a little lower but doesn't expose me. I return his swings but so does he causing me to move back slightly. I take in a deep breath and increase the agility and speed of my swings which makes him work harder. He moves back slightly and I notice the rope o the floor. _Just a little further back. _I keep attacking when I miss a swing and he cuts the skin on my upper arm. I narrow my eyes at him and his devious smirk. Powerfully, I swing my sword and the tip cuts across his shirt diagonally causing it to rip open and fall off his body. He's standing with an eyebrow popped up and a small smile at my skill as well as only in a pair of men's trousers with no shirt. His abs are defined yet he isn't too muscular or too thin. His torso is toned. _Focus Caroline! _Our eyes meet again but he notices that I was paying a little too much attention to him as he smirks. I smile back as I swing again but he blocks and swings back, our swords clash and we dance around each other moving back and forth to get the upper hand. He manages to twirl my sword around, causing me to lose my grip and let it hit the floor. He raises his sword to my neck and smiles brightly.

"It seems I've won, sweetheart." he says cockily moving closer causing me to back away slightly. I smirk at him as I plan my next move.

"No you haven't" I sing back as his brow furrows in confusion. I wink at him and then flip over his head as the crew gasp. I land behind him and kick him in the back causing him to land face first on the deck. He turns around onto his back and tries to raise his sword when I straddle him and take his wrist, turning and twisting it to make him loosen his grip. He lets go and I pin his hands above his head with one as I take out the dagger from my waistline and show it to him.

"Elijah!"

"Caroline Forbes is the winner!" He shouts back as I smirk at Klaus who looks shocked. The dagger glints in the sun causing Klaus to look at me puzzled.

"What...?" I lower my face only allowing a cm of space between our lips, I look into his eyes and whisper

"Looks like I'm the queen Niklaus, which means...you're mine..." I whisper causing his eyes to darken with lust. Keeping eye contact with him I release his hands and sit back still straddling him as I slice his skin with the dagger. He hisses and when I'm done I purse my lips in a kiss and wink as I stand up from him. I look at my work and smile at him as the crew gasp and being to murmur.

"Oh darling, that's marvellous." Kol says beside me as he looks at Klaus' torso.

"Niklaus, may I suggest you get yourself cleaned up and...em...find a shirt." Elijah says shocked at my actions. Klaus looks down at his chest and sees the initials _CF _carved on his skin.

"That might take a couple of weeks to heal Klaus, god I can't believe I'm saying this but I've missed you Blondie." Damon says as he hugs me from the side as I continue to look at Klaus. He storms into my chamber, the captain's quarter, and I follow leaving everyone behind. I open the door which had been slammed shut and notice him standing in front of a mirror which a dry cloth as he tries to wipe away the blood. His teeth are clenched and his posture is tense telling me that he's angry.

"Klaus?"

"What do you want?" he grits through his teeth. I watch him momentarily as he tries to clean himself up, failing. I get a bowl of water and a cloth as well as some lotion and a spare shirt.

"Let me." I say as I move him slightly so he's leaning against the desk.

"Haven't you done enough." He says.

"I could have done much worse Klaus, you're lucky I didn't throw you overboard for making me bleed." He looks at my arm which is still bleeding and we can both tell it's a deep cut, even deeper than my carving on him. "I evened out the playing field Klaus. The ship remains the Hummingbird."

"I have to hand it to you, that was excellent, no one has beaten me apart from Finn and sometimes Elijah.' He says quietly. I smile at the compliment.

"Thank you." I murmur back.

"But don't get ahead of yourself, sweetheart, this was beginner's luck." I scoff.

"Of course it was." I say sarcastically as I take the wet cloth from the water bowl and run it across his chest to wipe away the blood. He wriggles slightly.

"Stop moving Klaus!" I giggle as he scrunches his nose.

"It's cold" I raise my eyebrows at me and shake my head.

"You've got to be kidding me, the big bad pirate is squirming because of _cold water,_ aww poor baby!" I tease as he chuckles slightly causing his chest to move. "Seriously Klaus, stop moving" I say as he tries to stifle his laugh.

"Oh so demanding sweetheart, it suits you."

"God, can you not flirt for like one minute!"

"Why love, am I making you uncomfortable?" he asks innocently with wide eyes as I smile and shake my head. I lay my hand against his waist to steady and continue to wipe away the blood. I feel scars on his side which I didn't notice before. I look around and see his back littered with scars, both small and large.

"Klaus, what happened?" He coughs slightly and looks away.

"Nothing." he says resolutely and then I remember.

_"Our father was malicious"_

"Klaus, did your father do this to you?" I ask quietly and his eyes flash to mine as he grips my wrists tightly.

"Who told you that?" he says threateningly.

"Henrik, he told me about your father and how you became pirates." he continues to stare at me. "Klaus, you're hurting me." I whisper and he finally releases his hold as he notices.

"He shouldn't have told you."

"I asked, it wasn't Henrik's fault."

"Still, I don't want your pity." he hisses as he tries to move away and I push him back to keep cleaning off the blood.

"I'm not pitying you Klaus, now will you please stand still." He relents and leans against the desk.

"He wasn't my father." I look up at him and notice him looking back at me. "That man wasn't my father, my mother had an affair and I was the product. I only found out when I was 13." I nod hesitantly. "Why did you leave your parents?"

"They arranged a marriage for me with Tyler Lockwood, the son of the admiral general. Every marriage proposal I've found an excuse but this one I knew I couldn't get out from. I met them and he was a pompous, spoilt jackass." I took some lotion and start gently applying it to his chest. "Henrik was brought in and he started to whip him, I pulled him back and Tyler him me across the cheek. I'm sure you can still see the scar." His eyes flicker to the scar and he nods hesitantly. "They left and my father didn't say anything. He had promised me that he would always protect me but that time he just stood there and so did my mother. Neither acted against Tyler but instead agreed with the Lockwoods that the marriage would go ahead. I shouted at my father after for his negligence and you know what he said to me." I continue to slowly apply the lotion in gentle touches, "he said that it was good for us, that the marriage was necessary to clear his debt. He grabbed my face and made sure to enunciate every detail of the wedding to me. That was the first time that I was scared of my own father, the man who had protected me from the age of 12 and then just suddenly stopped and would let me get married off to an abusive monster. I planned to run away then and got Henrik and the rest of the crew out in the process."

"I wish I would've ran the first time." he looks away and I can see his eyes begin to fill with tears. I gently cup his cheek with my clean hand and slowly turn his face to mine.

"You stayed for your siblings, you made sure that they were safe and that that monster wouldn't hurt them. The main thing is that you got out, ok. Don't regret what you did, if you had left earlier then maybe Henrik, Kol or even Rebekah could have gone through that. It was easier for me because I was on my own, I don't have any siblings that rely on me but you do. And you made sure that they stayed safe Klaus. Remember that, always, it was because of you that that man didn't touch them." He nods slowly and I finish applying the lotion and clean my hand. I pass him a spare shirt and puts it on. As I take the bowl away to the basin Klaus grabs my hand gently and pulls me back to him. He cups my cheek and brushes his lips against my scar.

"Even with the scar, you're still beautiful Caroline." I whispers with our faces only inches apart. I smile.

"Thank you Klaus." I pull away slowly and place the bowl back on the side as I take a new shirt and move behind the screen and quickly change and then grab my hat.

"You know love, I wouldn't mind if you rubbed some more lotion on me later, I still seem a bit sore." he says seductively.

"Pirates don't complain because they're sore." he pouts and widens his eyes in an innocent puppy look.

"Sad ones do." he murmurs still pouting. I roll my eyes but my lips curve up slightly.

"You're unbelievable..." I say as he smiles.

"Yes, I know, many people say that but coming from you it's even more special." I hit him on the arm which he rubs immediately.

"Always so violent, sweetheart."

"There's no point in trying to speak to you when you're like this." he raises his eyes in false shock.

"Like what? Cute and loveable?" I roll my eyes at him.

"No, arrogant and annoying"

"You secretly love it." he teases and I put my hat on my head and move back a few steps.

"Yes, I love it so much that I'm walking away from you." I smirk and wink at him as he smirks back at me. I head back out on deck where the crew are still standing talking among each other but then quietened down as they look at me and Klaus.

"Oh, I won't worry, you'll come back sweetheart." He says loudly so that everyone hears and I spin back to him and raise my eyebrow.

"Don't count on it, you'll be the one chasing me,_ sweetheart."_ I shout back and giggle as I pick up my sword and place it back at my waist.

"Well game on, love."

"It certainly is." The crew look around confused and Klaus' siblings and my friends are smirking.

"You know Klaus, you should never mess with our Carebear, she's evil."

"Please, Nik can take her, can't you?" Kol says as he nudges Klaus on the shoulder who just continues to stare at me but hesitates to answer.

"Of course I can." I raise my eyebrow at him and smirk.

"Bring it on Klaus." I flash him a smile and then glance around when I see a ship in the distance with a white skull on the flag. I move closer to the side and keep looking as I pull out a telescope to see closer. "Who is that?" I whisper and I notice Klaus standing beside me. I hand him my telescope so that he can take a look which he does. His breath falters and he swallows. "Klaus, who is that?" He looks at me with worry and then turns swiftly.

"Everyone to your ship, The Original is here!" Everyone rushes into panic mode and the crews separate themselves. Klaus' siblings rush over onto the Hyrbid and begin sailing away as we follow. Klaus quickly shouts orders and takes control of the steering wheel. I look back at the ship as it begins to turn towards us. I rush over to Klaus.

"Who is that?" he ignores me and I ask again but he continues to shout orders to the crew. He rushes off into the cabin and starts looking for something. "Klaus, answer me, who is that?" he ignores me again and I get annoyed. I move in front of him suddenly and grasp his wrists forcing him to look at me. "Who is it?" I ask resolutely. He shakes his head and tries to move me away. I grasp his shirt and pull him to me so that our chests are touching and his full focus is on my. "Tell me." he grasps my cheeks and looks over my face.

"On board that ship is the man who beat me everyday for the first 17 years of my life. On that ship is the man who has hunted me since. On that ship is the man who will show you no mercy Caroline. He will stop at nothing to kill all of us." I hold the back of his hands as they continue to grasp onto my cheeks.

"Klaus, are we running?" I whisper. he closes his eyes and leans his head in so that our foreheads are touching. His eyes open and I'm pulled into the deep blue depths.

"Yes" he whispers back.


	6. Chapter 5

**"Bring it on Klaus." I flash him a smile and then glance around when I see a ship in the distance with a white skull on the flag. I move closer to the side and keep looking as I pull out a telescope to see closer. "Who is that?" I whisper and I notice Klaus standing beside me. I hand him my telescope so that he can take a look which he does. His breath falters and he swallows. "Klaus, who is that?" He looks at me with worry and then turns swiftly.**

**"Everyone to your ship, The Original is here!" Everyone rushes into panic mode and the crews separate themselves. Klaus' siblings rush over onto the Hyrbid and begin sailing away as we follow. Klaus quickly shouts orders and takes control of the steering wheel. I look back at the ship as it begins to turn towards us. I rush over to Klaus.**

**"Who is that?" he ignores me and I ask again but he continues to shout orders to the crew. He rushes off into the cabin and starts looking for something. "Klaus, answer me, who is that?" he ignores me again and I get annoyed. I move in front of him suddenly and grasp his wrists forcing him to look at me. "Who is it?" I ask resolutely. He shakes his head and tries to move me away. I grasp his shirt and pull him to me so that our chests are touching and his full focus is on my. "Tell me." he grasps my cheeks and looks over my face.**

**"On board that ship is the man who beat me everyday for the first 17 years of my life. On that ship is the man who has hunted me since. On that ship is the man who will show you no mercy Caroline. He will stop at nothing to kill all of us." I hold the back of his hands as they continue to grasp onto my cheeks.**

**"Klaus, are we running?" I whisper. he closes his eyes and leans his head in so that our foreheads are touching. His eyes open and I'm pulled into the deep blue depths.**

**"Yes" he whispers back.**

The door slams open to reveal Henrik, "Caroline, Nik, Elijah wants to know which direction we're heading?" Klaus moves back and runs his fingers through his hair as he tries to figure out where to go.

"Why do we have to run, we have two ships ready to attack and a big enough crew. Can't we fight back?" I say as they both look a me. Klaus runs his hand over his face and walks out of the room back to the side to see the Original approaching. His hands grip the side tight as his knuckles go white. I follow him out and watch the crew scrambling round to increase our speed. "Well, can't we fight back?" I say standing beside him as he looks at me.

"No. We're not ready yet, their crew is too big."

"Nik, where are we going?" Henrik asks urgently as he glances back to the Triquetra who are waiting for directions.

"We've already exhausted our other islands, and Mikael destroyed all of them already." He sighs as he keeps his eyes on the ship approaching us slowly.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Taking his hand, I pull him back to the cabin and look through the cupboards trying to find a map. I find it and pull it out over to the desk. "When I turned 16 my father bought me an island, we could head there, it already has docks setup for the ships and there are weapon barracks there. We could go there. My father wouldn't look for me there and the navy aren't allowed to come on to the islands without my permission since the deed is in my name and they would be trespassing if they step foot there. What do you think?" He looks at the map, "where is it?" I point to a small island in the middle of the sea.

"Here, it's isolated yet close enough to travel to the main land to get supplies. I named it Isle Decorus, it means beautiful. So?" He moves his finger across the map and glances up at me and smiles.

"Yes, it's perfect. If we can just lose The Original, we'll make it before nightfall." I nod as I grab the map and a compass running out of the cabin to the side facing the Triquetra.

"Stefan!" I call over as he appears on the side. "Isle Decorus!" His face immediately lights up.

"Nightfall?" I nod.

"Full speed to nightfall!" He nods and races back to Elijah who is at the helm of he ship and grabs a map to show him the location. He looks back at me and nods, smiling. He orders the crew to release the sails and sets his compass up and steers the ship to the right as I take charge of the wheel and follow beside him. Looking back the Original seems to distance itself from us.

"Well sweetheart, I believe you may have just saved the rest of us from a fight." Klaus comes up behind me as he looks over my shoulder. I can feel his heat emanating from his body as he moves closer and his chest touches my back. "You know, I think this was an excellent idea, allowing you on my ship." I scoff and turn my head to him.

"Allowing me?! You didn't allow anything, in fact I distinctly remember you begging for me to stay and then boarding my ship as if you were the captain. Understand this, Niklaus Mikaelson, if you think even for one second that you can take over then you have another thing coming. This is my ship regardless of your assumptions which means I'm in charge. In other words, your _my _lackey, doing _my _work and steering _my _ship. You don't like it then get the hell off, or better yet I'll throw you off. Comprende?" He chuckles lightly against my ear as he gently places his fingers on my waist and grazes his nose against my neck.

"You don't hold back, do you sweetheart?" I roll my eyes at his voice.

"Of course I don't know stop groping me and get back to your position."

"I know exactly what position I'd like to be in." he murmurs seductively as he pulls me back against his body. I scoff and turn round sharply as I move my hands to his chest and push him back.

"Klaus, back off." He smirks.

"Of course sweetheart, whatever-" he glances down to my arm and rolls up my sleeve as he tugs me towards him slightly. "Caroline, you're bleeding." I look to my arm and realise that I didn't clean up my wound.

"Oh damn, I forgot to clean it up." He rolls his eyes at me as he inspects the injury and then leads me back down to my room where he takes a damp cloth and begins cleaning it up. "Klaus, it's ok, I can do it." He ignores me and continues. "Klaus, it's fine, let me." I try to pull my arm away but he holds it firmly.

"Let me, love, call it evening out the scores, you helped me and now I'm helping you."

"Hmm, the mighty captain of the Triquetra helping me out, should I be flattered?" I tease him as he grins revealing his adorable dimples.

"Of course you should, I don't do this for anyone." He says as he finished cleaning away the blood. There's a knock on the door.

"Enter." Kat comes in and raises her eyebrows at us.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not Kat, what's up?" She approaches me.

"I heard we're heading to Isle Decorus?" I nod at her.

"Elijah wants to know if there are docks already set up there." I hum and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Is that all you wanted to know, and since when do you follow what people say?"

"It's a new theory that I'm working on."

"Theory, what theory?" Klaus asks curiously as he bandages me arm.

"Well, if I followed Elijah's instructions know then maybe he will follow my instructions in the bedroom, if you know what I mean." She smirks and winks at Klaus who shudders as he releases my arm and scrunches his nose.

"Too much information Katherine, and tell him that there are docks already set up but we need to head in through the east side of the island."

"Okey-dokey Carebear, you two seem to be getting on well, considering that you nearly killed each other earlier. Oh, Klaus how's the chest?" she teases him as Klaus glares back. "That was a nice touch cupcake, I'm impressed. Got to go now, see you two later and don't do anything I wouldn't do Care." she strides out of the room smirking back over her shoulder as I giggle at her confidence.

"I have no idea how you're her friend, a year with her, I've run over various murder plans resulting in her death." he frowns as he remembers them.

"Aww, poor Klausy can't handle Kitty Kat, whatever shall we do?" I say with a pout as he shakes his head at me with a smile.

"How about we throw her off the ship instead of me." His eyes widen with hope as I giggle at him and pat him on his shoulder and walk away.

"Just wait until we're on the island and then you can begin running away from her." I shout over my shoulder.

"I don't run away from girls, in fact they all fall at my feet." he says cockily

"Of course they do _sweetheart" _I say sarcastically striding away from him.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry but I don't think this chapter is my best, I rewrote it 3 times and I still think there's something missing but I promise the next one will be much better.

Thank you for all the reviews and support, if you have any suggestions on how I could improve this or if you want the story to go a certain way please tell me.

I hope you enjoy it and please review:D

**"Elijah wants to know if there are docks already set up there." I hum and raise my eyebrows at her.**

**"Is that all you wanted to know, and since when do you follow what people say?"**

**"It's a new theory that I'm working on."**

**"Theory, what theory?" Klaus asks curiously as he bandages me arm.**

**"Well, if I followed Elijah's instructions know then maybe he will follow my instructions in the bedroom, if you know what I mean." She smirks and winks at Klaus who shudders as he releases my arm and scrunches his nose.**

**"Too much information Katherine, and tell him that there are docks already set up but we need to head in through the east side of the island."**

**"Okey-dokey Carebear, you two seem to be getting on well, considering that you nearly killed each other earlier. Oh, Klaus how's the chest?" she teases him as Klaus glares back. "That was a nice touch cupcake, I'm impressed. Got to go now, see you two later and don't do anything I wouldn't do Care." she strides out of the room smirking back over her shoulder as I giggle at her confidence.**

**"I have no idea how you're her friend, a year with her, I've run over various murder plans resulting in her death." he frowns as he remembers them.**

**"Aww, poor Klausy can't handle Kitty Kat, whatever shall we do?" I say with a pout as he shakes his head at me with a smile.**

**"How about we throw her off the ship instead of me." His eyes widen with hope as I giggle at him and pat him on his shoulder and walk away.**

**"Just wait until we're on the island and then you can begin running away from her." I shout over my shoulder.**

**"I don't run away from girls, in fact they all fall at my feet." he says cockily**

**"Of course they do _sweetheart" _I say sarcastically striding away from him.**

The sun had begun to set as I looked out to the sea which appeared to be calm. The sky was burnt orange with streaks of pink and the sounds of cheering filled my ears. I turned to see the crew sitting on crates and barrels surrounding a table where Damon and Henrik where sitting. Each had a couple of cards in their hands as they narrowed their eyes at each other trying to figure out their next move. I rolled my eyes at their childish games when Henrik slowly laid down his cards to reveal four aces as he smirked at Damon who's smirk dropped and he stared in disbelief. He threw down his cards to reveal a lower set and the crew patted Rik on the back as he had won the game.

"Now, don't be like that Salvatore, I won fair and square, now hand over that bottle of delicious bourbon." He said as he leaned back in his wooden chair. Damon slid over a green bottle and got up scoffing as he moved away from the game and looked over the side of the ship. Damon and some of the other crew interchanged ships by swinging over on the spare ropes which where attached to the sails. Turning away from the scene I move back into my cabin and sit on the leather chair which my father had once sat on.

_Flashback_

_"Caroline, darling, girls aren't supposed to wield swords or fight, you have to leave that to the boys." My father rested his hand on my shoulder gently as he looked at me._

_"But daddy I want to learn how to fight and wield a sword. Please." I pout with wide eyes but he moves away and looks back into the mirror fixing his collar. _

_"Honey, girls are supposed to learn how to sew and cook, your mother is going to teach you, so you will listen to her instead of spending your time trying to become a pirate." He says with a sneer and I raise my head in his direction not backing down._

_"But daddy-" He turns to face me._

_"No Caroline, enough of this petty matter. I need to leave to meet the admiral and you will go find your mother." He makes his way out of the room, not glancing back leaving me standing by myself in the room._

I'm drawn back to the present when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" Damon enters my room with a bottle of gin as he makes his way to the chair opposite and plops himself down.

"Hey Blondie, or shall I call you captain now?" He smirks as he sips on the gin and I roll my eyes at his bravado.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I want a lot of things, money, unlimited supply of bourbon and for you to throw Klaus overboard, but what I want right now is to know how Elena is." His face is overcome with an air of seriousness and I sigh.

"The last time I saw her she was being prepped to become a lady to meet with several suitors. Damon, you can't expect her to wait for you. She's already had a couple of suitors and an engagement is already being set up." He leans back into the chair and takes a large swig from his bottle. "Day, if you want her then you're going to have to go after her but could you live on the mainland after all this time at sea and would you be willing to leave behind Stefan for her? You've got to make that decision once we arrive at Isle Decorus." He sighs deeply and I get up and walk round to place my hand on his shoulder as he stands up. "Could you do that?" He opens his mouth to speak when we're knocked against the desk. I glance at Damon and then grab my sword as I run out on deck to see waves crashing over the sides. The crew is holding onto anything that they can to prevent being thrown off.

"Caroline!" I turn to see Henrik holding onto some rope as he reaches out to me, I run to him and grab his hand as he pulls my round the rope making me grab on. I look round to see the crates and barrels moving over the deck with no direction, the Triquetra going through similar yet less difficult conditions and Klaus at the helm of the Hummingbird trying to control the wheel which seems to keep spinning round. His eyes connect with mine as Rose grabs hold of the wheel and spinning it the other way causing the ship to tilt slightly and me to fall to the ground. Klaus jumps off onto the deck and runs towards me when he slips on the water and falls onto his side. The waves continue to crash as the sky begins to darken with clouds.

"KLAUS!" I shout as the ship moves to the side causing Klaus to roll away from me towards the ladder gap without stopping. I let go of the rope and run to the opposite side, crashing into the wooden side as I reach out to grab his hand as his lower body slips over the side. I grip onto the barrier and try to pull him to me but the water keeps cascading over us. "Klaus, hold on!" I scream as the ship tilts again letting me pull him to my body. He lands against me and I grasp him with both hands but we're suddnely thrown over the side, plunged into ice cold water.

"NIK! CAROLINE!" I hear the tail end of Henrik's screams before the water fills my hearing and surrounds me like a bubble. I try to push up against the surface when I'm thrown back down. Gasping, I push myself up as I look around to find Klaus but he's nowhere in sight.

"KLAUS!" I scream but my voice is drowned out as the water falls over me again. I open my eyes in the water and see a dark figure struggling to move up. Using all of my strength I push toward the person and make out blonde hair. It's Klaus. I grasp him and pull both of us up breaking the surface. The water begins to settle again and I look at Klaus. "Klaus!" I shout trying to gain his attention. He looks down at me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me tight to his body as I wrap mine around his neck. We clutch onto each other looking around trying to find our ships but all we see is the distant horizon.

"Caroline." I nod as he looks over my face.

"Where are they-" my voice is cut off as we're plunged back into the water, I try to hold onto Klaus but both of our grips slip as the water separates us. I feel his soft fingers escape mine as my vision begins to narrow and my ears fill with hollow bubbles. My body feels like it's floating as I try to focus on Klaus but instead I'm consumed into a dark abyss.

* * *

><p>I groan as I slowly blink and the bright sunlight filters into my eyes. My body feels numb for a few seconds until I feel water moving around me and pulling back again. Groping my hands around I feel tiny grains of sand in between my fingers, I lift my head to see the ocean before me and sand surrounding me. Getting up, I notice I'm on a beach, I lift my hand to my head as it begins to throb. I open my eyes adjusting to the surroundings when last night's events hit me. The water, falling overboard, drowning. Klaus. I look around frantically trying to find Klaus when I see a washed up figure with blonde hair a few metres away. I would recognise that style of hair anywhere, it's him. I scramble over, ignoring my headache and turn him onto his back to see his eyes closed.<p>

"Klaus! Klaus get up!" He doesn't stir and I shake him but he won't get up. I look over him and then place my ear against his chest. I can hear the soft beat of his heart, he must have got water in his lungs. I remember CPR and place my hands over his chest as I begin pumping up and down. I place my lips over his as I breathe some air into his lungs. "You can't leave me now Klaus, get up damn it!" I continue for a couple of minutes when he gasps and spurts out some water. I pull him to me and hug him tightly as I suppress my tears. Grasping his cheeks, I turn his face to me as I look him over trying to find any other signs of injury.

"Caroline?" He asks hoarsely as he looks round and figures out that we're on a beach.

"Are you ok?" I say trying to regain his attention. He looks at me and raises his hand to my cheek.

"I'm fine." He tries to get up when he groans and looks down to see his leg bleeding. "On second thought, I'd be much better if I wasn't bleeding." I nudge him gently but pull him back again, hugging him.

"You stupid man, you couldn't just stay on the ship could you, you had to get thrown overboard." I say as I rest my cheek against his hair. He chuckles slightly.

"Well you did say that I would get thrown overboard at some point."

"Shut up, you nearly died!" I say as I tighten my hold on him.

"I didn't know you cared" He murmurs.

"Klaus, for once please be quiet and just enjoy the fact that you're still alive."

"And in your arms." He says. I look around the beach and realise we're on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"Seriously, we're in the middle of nowhere by ourselves and you think that now is the perfect time to flirt!" He looks around and tries to stand up. "Here, lean on me." I say as I pull him up and place his arm over my shoulder so that he can walk with my support.

"Well sweetheart looks like it's just the two of us." He smirks and I roll my eyes at him. "We need to figure out where we are."

"No, first we need to clean you up and fix your leg. Come on, let's try to find some shelter for now." I begin to lead him into the forest when he stops.

"And who put you in charge?"

"I did seeing as I'm the more capable one at the moment, now stop fighting me and just follow."

"So bossy." I hear him murmur as I lead him into the thick forest. Tall trees with bright green leaves surround us as vines hang from the branches and the ground is covered in leaves. Birds fly above us as we make our way through the forest, the sound of the ocean fills the air as do the chirping crickets and rustling leaves. "Thank you..." I glance at Klaus as he continues to lean on me as we keep moving forward,"For trying to save me, not letting go." I let a small smile overcome my face as he grins back. Glancing around, I see the beginning of a clearing, we make our way there and brush away the branches.

"Oh my God..."


	8. Chapter 7

**"Well sweetheart looks like it's just the two of us." He smirks and I roll my eyes at him. "We need to figure out where we are."**

**"No, first we need to clean you up and fix your leg. Come on, let's try to find some shelter for now." I begin to lead him into the forest when he stops.**

**"And who put you in charge?"**

**"I did seeing as I'm the more capable one at the moment, now stop fighting me and just follow."**

**"So bossy." I hear him murmur as I lead him into the thick forest. Tall trees with bright green leaves surround us as vines hang from the branches and the ground is covered in leaves. Birds fly above us as we make our way through the forest, the sound of the ocean fills the air as do the chirping crickets and rustling leaves. "Thank you..." I glance at Klaus as he continues to lean on me as we keep moving forward, "For trying to save me, not letting go." I let a small smile overcome my face as he grins back. Glancing around, I see the beginning of a clearing, we make our way there and brush away the branches.**

**"Oh my God..."**

The glistening azure blue water rushed over the cliff hitting jagged rocks and then falling into the vast pool of blue creating an uproar of white effervescence. The pool was surrounded by a sea of golden sand which speckled in the sunlight and then faded into the caramel trunks of trees as they swayed and danced with their emerald leaves in the breeze.

"It's…wow…" I murmured beside Klaus whilst we stood frozen taking in the sight before us.

"Magnificent, from all the isles that I've been to, never have I seen such an inferno." He whispered as the gentle crashing of the water filled the air. I tightened my grip on him as we walked towards the pool and then sat him down on a rock. I look around for something to use to clean his wounds but there's nothing but leaves in sight so I grab the sleeve of my white shirt and rip it off at the seam leaving my arm bare. "Caroline, what are you doing?" I move towards the pool and dip the material into the cool water dampening it and then return to Klaus.

"I'm trying to clean you up." I murmur as I kneel in front of him, between his legs, and gently cup his cheek as I draw the cloth over the dry blood and the cut on his forehead. I move it down to his neck wiping away the faint pink water and then reach for the hem of his shirt and lift it up.

"If you wanted to see my bare chest, you could've just asked, love. It would've been my pleasure to indulge you." I scoff and shake my head.

"Your cockiness is going to get you in trouble one day Klaus."

"Hopefully you'll punish me then." He murmurs with a smirk.

"Rogue…" I murmur as I lower my fingers and graze the hard lines of his abs as I softly wipe around the laceration at his side.

"I prefer gentleman, sweetheart." He says quietly as he stares at me but I avoid his eyes.

"And I'd prefer a warm bath right now but we can't always get what we want." I say causing him to chuckle. He gestures towards the pool and his lips curve up.

"Well don't mind me love, there's a perfectly warm pool right beside us." I move down and lift up his trouser leg to see his calf bleeding heavily with dried blood around it.

"As if I would do that in front of you." I say as I rip off my other sleeve leaving my arms bare and then open the seam of the arm to make the material longer and wider. "You wouldn't be able to resist me." I smirk at him as I take the wet sleeve and wipe away the blood from his leg.

"Correct." He licks his lips and I furrow my brow.

"What?"

"I wouldn't be able to resist you." I giggle lowly as I wrap the dry material tightly around his leg to stop the bleed. "Ouch." I roll my eyes.

"You're a pirate for God's sake, a little cut shouldn't hurt you." He scoffs.

"You try having a deep wound."

"I do." I gesture to my arm which was bandaged. He rolls his eyes but stretches his leg out and then back in as I pick up his shirt and hold it out for him. "So now what?"

"I thought you were in charge." I sigh and cock my eyebrow.

"Seriously?! I just helped you, try showing some gratitude once in a while." I turn around and begin to walk away when I hear Klaus stumble and fall into the sand. I rush to him and hold him up.

"Sorry." He murmurs with a puppy look and I roll my eyes as I help him up slowly. "How about some shelter, it's going to get dark soon." I nod and look towards the sky to see light blue sky which we woke up to begin to darken slightly.

"You're right." I glance around trying to decide which way to head. "I don't suppose you've ever been stranded on an island before?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, love."

"Ok. We need to find a good place to stay. Let's just stay on the ground for tonight, somewhere safe."

"Our best bet would be to stay close to the shore, just in case there are wild animals on the island."

"We also need food and to build a fire." I say as we head back towards the shore. "We'll wait for your injuries to heal and then head out to explore the island."

"Are _you _sure you've never been stranded because you seem to know a lot about what to do right now." He says slowly as we amble back through the trees towards the shore.

"I'm a planner Klaus, I make lists in my head. It's the control freak in me." He chuckles.

"Well I'm grateful to the control freak in you. We'll probably survive because of her. I wonder where the others are?" He asks but I don't answer as my eyes catch the sight of a tree which has yellow branches under the thick palm leaves. "Caroline?" I stop as I look up and realise they're not branches, they're _bananas._ "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, look." I point to the fruits and slowly let Klaus go to lean against a tree as I walk closer and judge the height of the trunk. "They're bananas…food." I look around to the other trees and see coconuts hanging in the tree next to it as well as some pears and apples. I smile to myself as I move closer to the banana tree and fumble my hands over the trunk to find a grip.

"Caroline…" I ignore Klaus' worried tone and begin climbing the tree to reach the bananas. "Be careful." He shouts as he pushes away from the tree he was leaning on and stumbles towards me watching my movements, making sure I don't fall. I reach out to the yellow fruit and try to pull them off.

"Klaus, move out of the way!" I look down as he moves away and then I plant my feet onto the small ridges and hold onto the trunk tightly as I push the bananas with my other hand. They move slightly but don't fall. I try it again and notice the stems crack, I push harder and the crack runs through 10 of them. I try again and the first ten fall to the ground whilst the others remain hung up. I smirk as I move around the trunk closer to the pear tree which holds the fruits at the edge of the branches. A whole load is hanging from a weak stem so I reach out and hit the branch causing it to snap off and fall to the ground with the ripe green fruits attached. Taking advantage of the height, I look around into the distance to see the vast blue ocean in the distance with the sun beginning to set and turn to the other side to see a big mountain which the waterfall we saw before running off it. Engraining the layout in my layout of the island in my head, I slowly shuffle down the tree back to the ground to be caught by Klaus and turned round to face him.

"Are you ok?" I smile and nod.

"Yep." He smiles tilts his head to the fruits on the ground.

"Well done love, I think you're becoming an expert in survival."

"There aren't any ships in the distance, but there's a mountain which the waterfall comes down from." I say as I pick up most of the fruits and place them in the lower half of my shirt as I use it as a linen basket.

"You saw all that from up there?" I nod as I walk closer to him and wrap my arm around his waist as he leans on me and we continue to walk. "How did you learn to climb sweetheart, because I must say that was impressive."

"I live to impress you Klaus." I say sarcastically causing him to laugh. "As a child I would climb to the trees in the forest just to occupy myself." He glances at me surprised. "I know, not the actions of a typical girl."

'"But you're not a typical girl, are you?"

"Definitely not." I look down and see some branches lying on the ground which could be used ti make fire. "Klaus, wait." I say as I reach down, careful not to drop any food, and pick up the wood. "We'll need it to make a fire." I place the branches on top of the food and hold them tightly as we begin walking and get closer to the place we started from. The sun begins to set and the sky burns orange as we reach the sand and Klaus sits on a large, smooth rock resting his leg on even ground whilst I run my fingers through my hair as I glance around. Seeing a large palm leaf, I take it and put it down letting the fruit rest on it. My hair whips up as the wind increases and I look around worried. "The winds getting stronger." I say to Klaus who nods and gets up slowly but hisses. "Klaus sit down." I order him but he refuses as he walks back to the trees and breaks off long branches from the trees and collects some vines bringing them back and setting them on the sand. His leg begins to bleed and seep through the fabric.

"Caroline…" he stumbles back as he loses his balance and falls to the sand. I rush to him dropping the branches to the floor next to some dry leaves and sit him up against the rock as I touch his cheek and feel the ice cold skin.

"You're freezing." I murmur. Grabbing the small branches, I set them up next to him and then take two of the sticks and rub them together for what feels like 5 minutes as I keep my eyes on Klaus hoping he'll stay awake for a little longer until I build the fire and he gets warm. I continue rubbing the sticks together when sparks begin to fly and the wood starts smouldering as smoke falls out from the crevice. I grab a handful of the dry leaves and arrange it around the smoulder and softly blow the spark to create a flame which grows bigger into a roaring burst of flames.

"Klaus, Klaus look at me." I move to him and cup his face as he nods and smiles.

"Just feeling a little cold, nothing too major." He says quietly. I move behind him and hug him taking his hands and holding them in front of the fire to warm him up. I let the heat radiate off me and onto his body trying to keep him warm.

"Klaus?" I lean over his shoulder and look at his face to see him blinking slowly. "Klaus, look at me." He turns his head slowly. "Are you cold?" he nods slightly.

"A little hungry as well…" he murmurs, keeping my body around him, I reach out for a banana peeling it quickly and holding it to his mouth.

"Klaus, eat. It'll make you feel better." He begins eating it and his eyes regain their natural quickness. "Better?" He nods but begins shivering, I look out to the sea and notice the waves increase telling me that the wind is going to pick up, I need to build some shelter for us before we freeze. "Stay here, don't move. Keep yourself warm okay, I need to build us some shelter." I slowly let him go and he moves closer to the fire as I rush back to the branches on the sand. I begin setting them up to build a frame which seems sturdy. I keep glancing back at Klaus who keeps shivering regardless of the fire, I rush back to the tree line and pick up large leaves which have fallen as well as dry leaves to use as bedding and the outside. I come back and tie the branches with vines as I attach the leaves to the branches to keep in heat. I layer the sand with the dry leaves and put the other large leaves on top of them. "Klaus!" I see him with his arms wrapped around himself as he takes in shallow breaths. "Klaus, look at me!" He continues to shake. I finish the shelter and move back to Klaus. "Hey, come on, let's get you warmed up."

"Caroline, I'm cold…" he whispers hoarsely as the wind continues to blow cold air towards us.

"I know, I know, come on, I'll warm you up." I help him up and towards the wooden structure. "Get in Klaus." He crawls in and collapses on his side on the leaves. I get the 4 huge palm leaves and get in next to him as I layer us with some more leaves.

"Thank you…" he trembles.

"Shh, you'll be ok, you'll be fine." His body shivers moving the leaves off him. I move closer to him. "Klaus, do not take advantage of what I'm about to do, and under no circumstances will you read into this. Clear?" He cracks a smile.

"Yeah…" I unwrap his arms from his body opening him up and then move closer pressing my chest against his.

"Caroline, you're making this really hard not to read into…" He murmurs chuckling slightly.

"I'm trying to warm you up, sharing my body heat with you. Just be grateful I'm not kicking you out."

"I am sweetheart, very grateful." I intertwine my legs with his and rub them with my feet and then wrap his arms around my body as I move my arms around his torso rubbing his back to create some heat. He moves his head into my hair and presses his face into my neck as my hair covers him. I continue to move my hands around him making him shiver less.

"Better?" I murmur.

"Hmm." His lips press to my neck as the vibration runs over my skin, I hold back my gasp at the touch and let him tighten his hold on me as I continue to warm him up.

"Go to sleep Klaus…" His body stops trembling but I continue to hold him tightly as I rub my hands over his back as he doesn't let me go either. His light snores fill my ears as his breathing evens out and his body regains composure. I look out as the sun disappears beneath the horizon sinking the previously blue sea into the darkness. I take in a deep breath and calm the panic I begin to feel and then bury my head into Klaus' chest letting his heartbeat soothe me and sing me to sleep.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Bloody hell! I can't see them, where are they!" Kol shouts as he grabs the side of the ship and looks into the deep blue sea. Damon runs over with a telescope in his hand and looks over the vast ocean trying to find them.

"I can't see them, get Elijah." Damon curses as he looks again but can't find them whilst Kol swings over to the Triquetra.

"Elijah, Nik and Caroline went overboard!" The crew gathers as Elijah's mouth gapes open as Rebekah gasps. Stefan and Katherine run over when they hear Kol shout.

"Overboard? Find them then, why are you standing here!" Kat screams as she looks over the side but can't spot them.

"We can't see them, they both went overboard and fell into the water. We saw them, Caroline and Nik where holding each other but got swept away again." Kol explained frantically as Henrik, covered in water, swung over and coughed up some water. Rebekah rushed to him and helped him up.

"It's my fault they're gone. Nik tried to get to me but he fell to the side and Care saw and tried to help him but they went over. If I hadn't called over to Nik or Caroline, they'd still be here." Henrik said hoarsely with tears in his eyes.

"Rik, this isn't your fault. Nik falling was an accident and we both know Caroline wasn't just going to let him fall over so she made her own choice to try and help him." Stefan said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "They're survivors, both of them. We need to head to Isle Decorum, they'll meet us there."

"Stefan, they could be adrift in the ocean." Katherine hissed in anger causing Stefan to look at her sharply.

"Or they could be safe on an island already waiting for a ship. Our meet up point was Isle Decorum and that's where we'll wait for them." Stefan looks at Elijah. "What do you say Elijah?" The brunette's jaw clenches as he looks out to the wide sea which was still being whipped up but then nods slowly agreeing.

"Isle Decorum it is. Raise the sails!" Elijah orders as he turns back to Stefan. "Stefan, take charge of the Hummingbird, you'll be their captain for now." Stefan nods but swallows as he looks out to the harsh waters. _They will survive, they have to._ He shakes his head and swings over to the other ship and takes charge.

"Hoist the sails!" He shouts as he spins the wheel and follows the Triquetra's course towards Isle Decorum. _They will survive, they will survive, they will survive… _


End file.
